Ryuichi Genji
Ryuichi Genji (龍一源氏物語) (This is an extremely unprepped OC, and will be re-made). Background Ryu was born only a few days before the 4th Great Ninja War began. He was a normal boy-until his 4th birthday, on which his father and older brother were killed by Kakashi Hatake. He lived with his mother until he was 8, then she too died. His life was filled with sorrow and loss. He took it upon himself to avenge his family. On his 9th birthday he began his training with Zabuza Momochi, who was revived by a jutsu (Edo Tensei) by Kabuto Yakushi. The training was deadly, but, over time, Ryuichi outclassed even Zabuza. The day after he finished his training with Zabuza, he began his training with Orochimaru. But not in the real world. He trained with Orochimaru thanks to a Genjutsu Kabuto created. It took only 2 hours to complete this training in real time, and Ryuichi has now become allied with Kabuto Yakushi. Within 2 more years he trained with Kisame Hoshigaki, and Kimmimaro Kaguya. Within the next few years ryuichi met Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Yamato, and several other Shinobi. There is also one fateful encounter with Sasuke Uchiha, where Ryuichi bests him in combat, and also finishes training with Madara Uchiha. By the age of 14 he is a member of "Haka" and orginization more seceretive than the Akatsuki, so seceretive that nobody knows if they are good or evil. Personality Ryuichi is usually forgiving (To the extent of forgiving Kakashi, even though Kakashi killed his father and brother) but if you bring up an unwanted memory he can get extremely mean, and dangerous. Most of the time he is relaxed, but is always ready for a fight. Appearance Ryuichi has a scar across his chest from fighting sasuke, though he uses chakra to make it invisible, on occasion his jutsu fails. His favorite weapon is his Shinigami-gatana, which can kill anything upon contact (Shinigami as in reaper). It can also trap his foes spirits in another realm, and rematerialize their spirits on earth in a new body (the old body becomes a puppet to the Shinigami-gatana, and it's weilder). He has a 2nd sword that he doesnt generally carry on him called the Ōgadesu. '-Haka Uniform' His haka uniform is solid grey, It's sleves are actual 'Charms' made from solid chakra, if the charms are pulled by the wearer, the sleves dissapear. He also wears a straw hat (Like in the akatsuki) and he carries the Ōgadesu on his back, and the Shinigami-gatana under the robe. Abilities Ryuchi has always been intellegent, and has always had an incredable fighter, and usual refuses to give up on a fight. Kekkei Genkai Byakugan (Stolen from Canju Hyuga) Fumetsu Sharingan (Givin by Tatsuo Uchiha, before death) Orochimaru's Cursemark Mōdoku (猛毒) Harikēn (ハリケーン) Hanbun shoji (半分所持) Main Plotline Ryuichi suffers from Orochimaru's curse mark, and the 10 tailed demon sealed within him; on top of that some of the 9 tailed dragon's chakra is attatched to his 10 tails. He is going though continuous mental, and physical, trial. He has allied himself with all of the shinobi that trained him, officially, and several other S-Rank ninja. Regardless of how many Well Known ninja he knows, he stays 'off the raidar'. Trivia * Affiliation: haka * Current Ninja Rank: Jonin * Registered Ninja #: 828204 * Date of Birth: August 8th * Age: 16 (17 upon death) * Zodiac Sign: Leo * Height: 5'11 * Weight: 136.4lbs * Blood Type: O+ * Favorite Foods: Ramen Noodles & Curry Rice (Super Spicy) * Least Favorire Foods: Intestines * Hobbies: Running, Jumping, Training. * Assignments Completed: 12 D-Rank, 34 C-Rank, 24 B-Rank, 27 A-Rank, 354 S-Rank *Ninjutsu: 4 *Taijutsu: 4 *Genjutsu: 5 *Intelligence: 3.5 *Speed: 5 *Stamina: 4 *Seal Knowledge: 3 Jutsu's NINJUTSU SETS: 1.Apocalypse Armor Jutsu -Apocalypse Lightening Armor 2. Apocalypse Dome Jutsu 3. Apocalypse Sphere Jutsu -Apocalypse Sphere Crushing Jutsu 5. Porkupine Jutsu -Porkupine Spine Release 6. Summoning Jutsu - Owl - Cobra 7. Crystal Ice Dragon Jutsu 8. Fire Style: Fire Blanket Jutsu 9. Fire Style: Flame Net Jutsu 9.5. Fires Style: Flame Cage Jutsu 10. Earth Style: Rock Dome jutsu 11. Earth Style: Rock Dome Collapse 12. Water Style: Megalodon 13. Hurricane Style: Flash Blizzard 14. Hurricane Style: Lightening Hazzard 15. Hurricane Style: Typhoon Titan 16. Poison Style: Poison Barbs 17. Poison Style: Toxic Flesh 18. Poison Style: Toxic 19. Tairyō no chakura no rerumu (大量のチャクラのレルム) As a Teacher One Ryuichi's 17th birthday he decided to train a shinobi named Sanji Uchiha, but not in a natural sense. He taught him all of his Jutsu. Ryuichi new his fate, and accepted it. Reference http://ryuichigenji.chatango.com/ http://s1210.photobucket.com/albums/cc419/HolyShit_xD/Male%20RPC-%20Hideaki%20Ishida/ Category:Original Character